A hint of Gold
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Harry travels through time and gets training by the Mi-6. It's not what you think but i hope people wsill like it. Haven't decided on the pairing yet but am open to suggestions
1. Default Chapter

**A hint of Gold**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter. This is only a piece of fiction that sprung into my mind as I was sitting in my dad's car as he was driving me to a friends house. I hope you all like this because I do. J.K. Rowling owns the Harry potter book. Goldeneye: Rogue Agent has been the main inspiration for this fiction. I'm now listening to some theme songs of James Bond movies and sadly I think I like them. It hinders this fic though. So I disclaim that I own the rights to Rogue Agent but I am willing to claim some time travelling things as I have to somehow implement James Bond into the story. Read it if you like it. I am trying to get this to be short and I am still thinking about the pairings. With Harry taking after Goldeneye I can imagine pairing him up with several women who are all slightly evil. I'm kinda twisting the storyline though. Comments are always wanted. Especially if they are constructive. I expect about 5 reviews if I'm lucky. More are always wanted.

* * *

**Beginning**

* * *

Harry whirled around and shot a training dummy in the head. It had been three months since he arrived here in this time after being sent here by an accident in Potions. When he had arrived here he had wondered what to do and had made some fake birth certicicates about him being the son of the first person that sprung to his mind: Lord Voldemort's muggle alias: Tom Marvolo Riddle. thus Harry Riddle was born.

* * *

To his great surprise there was a bank robbery in progress and he disabled some of the robbers using some fighting he had picked up while trying to stand up to Dudley. They hadn't counted on a fifteen year old being able to best them. Harry had been contacted after being released from the police office by someone from the MI-6 who said that he would receive training worth for the best of the best. Harry had agreed that he needed it and thus he had started training with the MI-6. Now he was eighteen and training with various instructors and also with a guy named James Bond. The guy was around Harry's age and seemed to be very handsome. Numerous females were trying to get his attention and Harry found himself also being the target of the women as he looked to be equally handsome. He hadn't revealed to the MI-6 that he could do magic but he had managed to get fake birth records of him being the son of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Old Tom was about to have a fit if he ever finds out about it. Then he resumed the training after evading a thrown knife.

* * *

The year was 1985 and Harry was twenty years old. It had been 4 years since his younger self had defeated Voldemort and Harry had used the name of Harry Riddle as his alias. He had been surprised that it hadn't been checked out by the MI-6 and they just assumed he had been the son of a genius. Indeed he was exceptionally gifted with brains that could outdo many a man.

* * *

After finishing his training he was sent on a mission with James. They completed it and a enemy base was blown into the air. James gave a roguish grin and started to make out with the girl he had saved. Harry just smiled and drew his modified gun a Spec-9 specially modified for him. He had made sure that there were some spells on it like an auto refilling charm. He had heard from several people that his shot was nearly flawless and due to some eye surgery he could see perfectly now. Harry wandered through the small camp they were staying in and checked to see if no enemies were in the area while trying to ignore the moans and cries from James and his girl. Harry gave a mental smirk as he thought about the next mission. Maybe then he would be able to get something that might do him some good and be able to get some legal things in order to make sure his younger self got treated better. But from his experience he knew Vernon would just spend the money or something else he4 might do to support his younger self. While Harry still had his wand he rarely used it unless he was fighting a wizard or a magical creature that could only be killed by magic.

* * *

After returning to the headquarters he was approached byM to do a mission for him in the pacific without James standing next to him. Harry agreed and he was sent to a place where he would be meeting with someone of the MI-6 and he met the guy in a pleasant hotel where he was handed some documents by said man.

* * *

Then he heard a bang and saw the man of the Mi-6 his head explode in a shower of gore. Then he saw a thin Asiatic man wearing a white lab coat standing there looking at him with a gun in his hands. Then Harry saw a bullet come from the front end and saw the gun powder particles explode outwards while the projectile shot forwards at him. He was trapped and no action he could do was able to save him. He saw the bullet come closer and closer and his eyes widened as he could see faint traces of magic leaking away from him and redirecting the bullet so it wouldn't hit his head and imbed into his brain. 

He felt a searing pain and he couldn't see with his right eye. He fell to the ground unconscious and was presumed dead by Dr. No. The man stepped over Harry's motionless body and grabbed the documents then said:

"Mister Riddle you were such a smart boy. i knew about your intelligence and had wanted to recruit you buti never got the chance to meet you properly.But now I'll take my leave of you. Have peace with that you have helped me become a great man."

* * *

Harry felt himself awaken and stood to his feet watching with his only good eye as the Asiatic man made his way out. He drew a gun and fired but without his left eye it was off and it his a lamp next to the exit which shattered.

* * *

Dr No turned around and looked at the twenty year old man standing defiantly with a gun in his hands. Dr No's eyes twinkled for a second and he said: 

"Well Mister Riddle it seems that you have an unnaturally habit of cheating death. That bullet should have killed you but it didn't. Consider joining me."

Then Dr No walked at Harry and wrote something on a slip of paper and then walked out with the documents in hand.

* * *

Harry looked at the note and saw what was written on it then tucked it into his pants pocket. He knew he had to do something against the bleeding of his eye. He stumbled out to a hospital and when he got there he was told that they couldn't restore his eye back to normal. Harry threw a tantrum and knew that the wizarding world might also not know how to re-grow an eye because Moody had a magical eyeball.

* * *

The rest of the years he trained intensively and to his surprise he was selected to do some special mission which was practically search and destroy. During all that time he showed extreme brutality which belied his true intentions. While Julius No had wounded him in his right eye Harry carried no resentment to the man himself and even felt strangely thankful for it. He made quite a lot of money being a secret agent but there still was something off about Dr No. While Auric Goldfinger had tried to bomb Fort Knox James Bond had once again shown that he always came out unscathed and making out with a pretty girl.

* * *

At a testing mission in Virtual Reality he was once again reliving the Fort Knox mission. Deciding he would do it his way he made after the helicopter crashed through the ceiling James fall to his death in virtual reality then started killing everyone in sight. 

When he got near where the bomb had been placed there was a blinding flash and the program was quit.

* * *

Harry looked around and looked directly into M her strict face which reminded him of professor McGonagall, she looked to be angry at him and Harry smirked at her which made her start speaking to him at a frostlike tone: 

"Mister Riddle due to your actions in the simulation we see no other option then to expel you from the MI-6 and take away your license to kill."

Harry laughed a mirthless laugh and handed over his License then said at an icy tone:

"Well you great bitch. I shall prove to be even more powerful then my father. I shall make you see what an error you have made."

Then Harry's eye turned blood red and he started walking out of the testing room leaving behind a shocked M. She spoke:

"Don't leave yet Mister Riddle. You seem to possess some knowledge that might be valuable to us. Please tell us or we will be forced to extract it from you."

She drew a slim wand out of one of her pockets and Harry just looked at it and laughed:

"You actually think you can stop me with such a feeble piece of wood? Sorry but you must be off your rocker M if you think I can be taken down with a piece of wood."

She sent a stunner at Harry who just stood there waiting and let himself fall to the ground but still able to move but acted like it to find out more. M looked at him and withdrew a small bottle of some sort of Potion from her robes then let him drink it. Harry felt a blankness come over his mind and heard her ask the first question:

"Who are you?"

Harry decided he would shock her then make his getaway and said at a high-pitched voice:

"My name is Lord Voldemort"

M gasped and said:

"That can't be! You-Know-Who has been dead for four years now."

* * *

Harry decided he had enough and opened his eyes and struck the woman with an open palm strike hard enough to make her dazed for a few seconds then got up and sped from the room. He passed James and said to the man: 

"See you later James. Whether we meet as Friend or as Foe remember that we get something to drink afterwards okay?"

James was puzzled by this remark but thought nothing of it and Harry explained:

"They kicked me out James. Now I'm off to find myself some work with an acquaintance of mine. See ya."

Then he ran out of the building leaving behind a confused James.

A few days later Harry stood on a beautiful island located somewhere in the world. It was the infamous Crab key where Dr. No had his hideout. Harry smirked as he was accosted by a guard and he shot the man directly through his head killing him instantly. Then he advanced and finally came face to face with Dr. No who was clad in a lab coat once again with mechanical hands. Harry said two words to Dr. No:

"I accept."

Then Dr. No nodded and Harry was inducted as a member of his organisation.

* * *

No Golden Eye yet. That will come in the next chapter. Please let me know if you like it. Reviews are rewarded with that I might bring out the next chapter sooner. It all depends if people like it. Anyway please Review it people.! 


	2. Training

**A hint of Gold**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Goldeneye. That right is reserved for the respective people which J.K. Rowling is one of. I know I don't really amuse you people and I hope that you all will enjoy this chapter. This is about Harry's training with Dr. No and I'll be revolving around Harry. Now lets get this story out on so you all can enjoy it.

* * *

**Training**

* * *

Harry followed Dr. No into a lab where an older gentleman was waiting. Harry looked at the man and noticed that he seemed to exude a calm and collected air of confidence and assured that he was going to win whatever battle might follow. Harry was sizing up the man while the man did the same.

Francisco Scaramanga was one of the worlds greatest hit men alive and occasionally he made several gadgets for himself. When Dr. No had approached him he had been surprised but that had quickly disintegrated when he heard he had a new challenge in front of him. Making a new eye for a person was easy for the man and implementing several new features would also pose no problem. He sized up the man that was brought before him and was surprised that the man seemed to be sizing him up too. He hadn't expected someone to want to do that but there were always people that could surprise you. Franciso had evaluated Harry and had come to the conclusion that Harry had a quick and agile frame which was suited well for shooting people and being able to duck. Harry seemed to be a natural at shooting but he couldn't be sure about that because he didn't know how well he would shoot with just one eye.

* * *

Then Julius No spoke to Harry:

"Mister Riddle this is Francisco Scaramanga one of the greatest scientist alive and he is going to give you a new eye."

Harry smiled broadly at Francisco and said:

"I have a certain suspicion that you either are a hit man or somebody extremely well trained in the art of killing with a gun."

Francisco nodded and said:

"I never fail. The only thing I ne3ed is a target and 1 bullet. My wages are 1 million US dollars per shot. I never fail to hit a target. But now lets talk about how you would like to have your eye customised mister Riddle. Do you want a feature on it that would shield you from any damage? Or would you rather like something more incapacitating for your enemy? I could even get you something to look through walls if that would please you. And I might even be able to build in a function that would let you hack an enemy weapon making it useless for the enemy to use it."

Harry smiled and said:

"Mister Scaramanga I would like to know how many functions you could build into my eye as it seems I might need more ways to kill an enemy."

Francisco nodded and said:

"Well then mister Riddle. It seems we also have several upgrades that could be installed but I'll have to see about them first. Let me install the upgrades I have mentioned in the eye then lets get it into the socket."

Harry nodded and sat down on a chair and started talking to Dr. No:

"Dr. no how can I be of service to you? Is there something specific you might need or do I have to pick up something? The MI-6 still doesn't know about me joining you. Do you believe in magic Dr. No?"

Julius No was assessing the man in front of him and said to Harry:

"Yes I believe in magic. I myself am the child of a German wizard who had a relationship with my mother who was Chinese. I have no wand but am familiar with all the procedures of Magic. It seems I have been classified something you British call: a Squib."

Harry smiled at Dr. No and said:

"Well I am a wizard who came from the future. I might be able to tell you what has happened but I have no intention of messing up the future. The only thing I want is to take revenge. Revenge on them who have wronged me. Revenge at my headmaster for abandoning me to those creatures who made me slave for them."

Julius was thinking about what he could let Harry do and he decided immediately on a good mission:

"Harry your mission is to eliminate a certain congressman which is currently residing in London and has ties with the MI-6."

Harry nodded and said:

"Dr. No do I have some support on this mission or do I need to do this on my own. And could I get some good weapons? All I have now is my Spec-9."

Dr. No nodded and said:

"I keep a selection of weapons at Crab Key.Use whatever you like and eliminate the man."

Harry nodded and walked out of the room nodding to Francisco and making his way to the armoury. When he got there he selected a sniper rifle called a Longbow and made his way to the dock where a boat was available to him. Harry took the fastest one and sped off to England.

After a day of travelling per boat he arrived near Scotland and decided he would do good to check up on Hogwarts. While being twenty didn't attract much attention to him he had to be careful not to be seen by anyone or else they would know an intruder was on the grounds.

* * *

Harry sneaked through the hallways when it was night and wonde3red how much would change when he would be going to school here. Harry heard something make a sound and jumped to the ceiling to which he clung and made himself invisible as a precaution if they looked up.

A girl with bright pink hair walked underneath him talking to another girl wearing the normal Hogwarts robes and had blonde hair. Harry picked up a small part of their conversation:

"Charlie is just so hot Madeline. You should have seen him when he was on the Quidditch pitch when he caught the snitch. I wonder if he would go out with me on the Hogsmeade weekend."

* * *

Harry had heard enough and suddenly lost his grip on the wall and crashed into the floor with a muffled thump and a muffled cry of pain. He looked at the backs of the women and noticed that they hadn't heard anything about his descend and meeting to the ground. He got to his feet and decided to follow them. He discreetly sneaked after them not wanting someone to notice him and he wanted to find out more about Tonks in this time. She was now seventeen and that would indicate that she was twenty-seven at the time he disappeared. She didn't seem to have a relation with anyone so he guessed that she was either saving herself for someone or just interested in girls. But now it seemed so much clearer for him. He knew she had a crush on Charlie Weasley and with her Metamorphous talents she might be able to make the perfect body. But he knew Charlie and her didn't have a relation in his time. He wondered what had happened.

* * *

Suddenly Tonks shrieked and Harry was snapped to attention as a menacing growl was heard. Harry's eyes widened. He had heard that growl before and knew it was the growl of an Owlbear. But what would an Owlbear be doing here and not in the Forbidden Forest? Harry took no chances and drew his Spec-9. Then he rounded the corner where Tonks and Madeline had disappeared around and looked at the Owlbear.

It had an owl like face and the body of a bear. It was standing up on its two feet and was a challenge for any moderate witch or wizard. Harry knew that Tonks wouldn't be able to best the creature and he fired a round into the Owlbear's face.

Nymphadora Tonks was scared as she looked at the Owlbear that stood before her. She might have been the head girl for Ravenclaw but there still was so much she could handle without being overpowered. An Owlbear was currently not on her favourite creature list. She knew that it was nearly impossible to beat the damn thing but it could be done by enough tissue damage. Then a few shots rang out and she looked as a dark shadow reloaded a gun.

The Owlbear turned towards the man and watched as another round of projectiles was sent into its head. Harry laughed as it stared dumble at him then fell to the ground dead as could be. Then he walked at the girls and noticed that the girl named Madeline was knocked ounconscious and the Tonks was staring at him with wide eyes. Harry looked at her and she suddenly changed her hair to a bright red and he said:

"Come on miss Tonks let me get you to the nurses office."

* * *

Tonks got up and walked after him stepping carefully over the dead owlbear and Harry led them to the Hospital wing. On the way to it Harry pulled Tonks and Madeline into an alcove and they hid until a teacher ran past probably intent on investigating the noise. Harry smirked and they resumed their trek to the hospital wing. Tonks asked him as they neared the hospital wing:

"Sir you haven't told us your name nor do we know why you were here."

Madeline had come from her unconscious state and was walking with them to the hospital wing to get her checked for damage. Harry smiled and said to Tonks:

"Well Tonks I could say that I was a little backtracked. Look at my face if you would like ladies."

Then he lighted his wand and they could see his eyeless socket in his face which they couldn't see before because it was so dark. Harry sighed and started to tell them:

"I was an agent of Her Majesty's Secret Service. I was a Prime member of the MI-6 and was rewarded with several honours. Then I got fired because I was too dangerous according to them. The name is Riddle, Harry Riddle."

Tonks giggled and said to him:

"I'll have you know that I am extremely grateful for you rescuing me. What should we tell the mediwitch if she asks for how we got hurt?"

Harry smiled at Tonks and said:

"Let me obliviate your friend here. I trust you to keep my secret Tonks. I trust you more then her. Who is she actually?"

Tonks replied with:

"Madeline Edgecombe."

Harry nodded then said:

"Well she is kind of a gossip person and would love to spread the word about my existence so I'll obliviate you now girl."

Then with an obliviate later Madeline Edgecombe was standing in front of the hospital wing with Tonks next to her and Harry took a necklace off his neck and handed it to Tonks and said:

"Take this and keep it as a reminder that I saved you. Now I have to go to London to complete a job given to me by my master."

Then he darted off leaving behind a Tonks who was holding the necklace tightly. Harry smiled and he grabbed a handful of floo powder from a pot and threw it into the fire and with a shout of Diagon Alley he was gone in Emerald flames.

A few minutes later Harry was near his target and he sat on a nearby rooftop watching his target drink a cup of coffee in a restaurant. Harry smirked and got the Longbow Sniper Rifle out of the case in which he kept it. Then he took careful aim and watched as he pulled the trigger and the bullet soared off to the person and landed directly into the man's forehead splattering the brains out and letting the coffee cup fall to the ground and break into shards/. Then Harry put back the Sniper Rifle in its case and walked away from the scene as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Harry got back to Hogwarts the next night and he walked across the grounds until he reached the Forbidden Forest. He decided not to go into it and just go along the edges. But his curiosity made him go back into the castle and check on Tonks. He sneaked through the hallways using charms to hide his presence and he quickly evaded Professor Snape who was stalking through the hallways. Harry silently laughed as he sneaked past the aged headmaster who had no idea that he was there. Soon he was in front of the dorms for the Head Boy and the Head Girl. Harry saw that there was a painting of a Snake in front of it and he hissed softly to the snake in parseltongue:

"Open for me."

The Snake looked at him and hissed in agreement then slid away opening the hole into the dorms. Harry walked through the hole into the common room and from there he went into the Head Girls her chamber. He chanced upon seeing Tonks wearing only a short upper robe while shaving her legs. Harry let out a small chuckle which drew the attention of said lady. She spun around only to look at a shadow and Harry had moved behind her then tapped her lightly on the shoulder which made her scream and jump almost a feet in the air.

Harry laughed silently and then said:

"You know me Tonks and I would never hurt you unless you threatened my Master. Now come with me and I'll show you something nice."

Harry went through the portrait and Tonks followed reluctantly. Hsarry smiled and he started to run. He heard Tonks running after him and he increased the pace. when he got to the second floor girls bathroom he faintly heard sniffling come from a toilet and then he entered the bathroom with Tonks in hot pursuit. When he stood in the middle of the bathroom he waited for Tonks to enter and she did. When he stood there looking at the Metamorphmagus she said:

"Why are we in Myrtle's toilet? Why did you even think of going in the toilet Mister?"

Harry smiled at her and he heard her gasp as he hissed "Open" in parseltongue. The sink that held the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets opened and she stared at him.

Harry got a mischievous smile on his face and he pushed Tonks into the hole that had opened by the entrance to the Chamber. He heard her scream as she fell and landed with a dull thump on the rat bones.

Then Harry jumped in and landed next to Tonks. He helped her up and then they went to the Chamber of Secrets. Tonks marvelled at the snake designs and Harry explained to her that they were in the Chamber of Secrets.

She looked at the grand statue of the founder of the Slytherin house and she jumped as Harry began to hiss in Parseltongue:

"Salazar Slytherin Greatest of the Hogwarts four reveal yourself and show the mudbloods what they deserve, Show us thy great beast so it may devours the mudbloods."

* * *

All came out like a large hiss and a second later the mouth of the statue began to open and soon a giant Basilisk came out of the mouth. Harry covered Tonks her eyes and then looked deeply into the Basilisks eyes. Harry saw the two luminous orbs gaze into his and he hissed:

"Basilisk might I know your name as to gain control of the purpose you serve?"

The giant serpent hissed to Harry:

"My old massster called me Slytharyn after hissss own lasst name. how can I ssserve thee descendant of SSSlytherin?"

Harry laughed and said:

"Well you could try and come with me. I know for a fact that you would be killed by my other self within a few years so if you would like to come with me I would be honoured. And as a benefit I might even get you some human meat to feed you."

The basilisk seemed to think about it and agreed with it. Harry went into the mouth of Slytherin after blinding Tonks with a small blinding spell. He led her into Slytherin's mouth and asked Slytharyn to wait outside.

Once in the statue's mouth Harry removed the blinding spell and then said to Tonk:

"Sorry for that but I couldn't let you die by looking into her eyes. Follow me."

Tonks opened her mouth and then closed and then opened it again but now words came out:

"Mister what are you thinking going into a girls toilet and finding a hidden chamber which houses one big snake that could easily kill anyone here. What are we doing here? Are you evil or something? Because I read that Parseltongue is the sign of an evil wizard."

Harry looked at the girl and decided that she had to be silenced. He grabbed her roughly and drew her close. Then he softly grabbed her head and forced it near his head and forcibly kissed her on her mouth.

Nymphadora Tonks was surprised as she was being held by the man that had saved her some time ago and forcefully kissed on her mouth by said person. She felt a tongue intruding in her mouth as Harry deepened the kiss. While Harry was older then her he did have some raw animalistic attraction to the other sex and thus she found herself being attracted to the man kissing her. She felt herself getting aroused and suddenly he pulled away and let her go and she slumped to the floor as in a daze and sat there for a few second staring at nothing until a sound snapped her from her daze.

* * *

Harry had seen some books and had gathered them and made a sound to snap Tonks from her daze. Then he picked her up and once again cast the silencing and blinding spell and asked Slytharyn to carry them upstairs. She complied and soon the giant Basilisk was in the girl bathroom. Harry looked at her and said:

"Are you coming weith me? Or do you want to stay here?"

Slytharyn answered:

"I will go with you Massster. I will come with you to sssee sssomething os the world."

Harry nodded and said:

"Don;'t you have some other of your kin who might replaqce you in the Chamber?"

Slytharyn hissed an agreement and hissed to Harry:

"Yesss Masster. I have a ssson there who will ssserve until u return to the Chamber."

Harry nodded and after having removed the silencing and blinding spells from Tonks he delivered her back at her dorms and after a goodbye kiss and the promise to come visit her again he departed with the giant Basilisk under a silencing and invisibility spell.

* * *

When Hharry got back to Crab Key he noticed that there was a lack of guards in the area and immediately he drew his weapon and paused to look for any sounds. Then suddenly Harry's ears picked up the slight movement of a rifle and Harry jumped sideward and a bullet hit the pavement where he had been standing. Within a few seconds he saw where his assailant stood and he fired a round in the direction. At the muffled grunts that were heard Harry knew that the bullets had hit the target. Suddenly there was some clapping to be heard and Dr. No stood there. Harry kneeled in respect for the doctor and Julius No spoke up:

"Very well Mister Riddle. It seems that you have extremely well honed reflexes. That can be of use to us. Francisco reveal yourself."

A grinning Francisco Scaramanga made himself visible from a ledge where he had been sitting and then jumped down.

Harry stared at the hit man and tensed. When no action came from the man Harry relaxed and Dr. No spoke to Harry:

"Mister Riddle you are going to train with Mister Scaramanga as of now. I wish to see you return here with the same skills as Francisco here has. Now please depart to get your training with Francisco."

* * *

Harry nodded and followed mister Scaramanga. he had ordered Slytharyn to wrap herself around his waist as he had shrunk her.He was led to a harbour on crab key where a luxurious yacht was waiting for him. Harry followed Francisco on board and then was instructed to take a cabin. Harry took one and Francisco started telling him all that he needed to know when being a professional hitman. When they got to New York Harry learnt how to take aim from afar and killed a man from a mile away. Francisco was proud and Harry got an upgrade for his newgolden eye which shone in the right socket if used. The polarity shield was useful in firefights.Harry was pleased with the eye and Francisco had an extrafeatureinstalled in it which made him see through walls which often was useful when he had to eliminate someone within a building.

Then was the time that Harry's boss was eliminated by James Bond and Harry secluded him self on the yacht after he heard that his boss was dead. After Francisco's death Harry came from the yacht with a new look in his eyes. He would get the means to make the MI-6 pay or he would die trying. Slytharyn was also willing to fiught with Harry as she killed several people by just glaring at them.

* * *

Another chapter up. The next one will feature a Harry/Tonks love scene. And I mean with love more like the physical part. Review it if you like but it isn't necessary to review it. 


	3. Tonks and SPECTRE

**A hint of Gold**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or GoldenEye: Rogue agent. What I do own is my own clothing and other assorted items usually found on a guy my age (18, and still single, ladies!)

* * *

**Tonks and SPECTRE**

* * *

Harry looked at the display of the golden gun on the wall of the yacht and he could feel a surge of anger going through him. He could feel the anger surface again and he knew that there would need to be some action against James. Eh had trained with the guy and knew most of the moves that 007 knew. He had been one of their top operatives and knew for sure that there would be away to make sure that there would be some way to kill James while he wasn't paying too much attention.

Slytharyn wrapped around his waist, he ventured back into the civilised world, ready to face whatever threat there might be to him. He could feel the guns in his pockets, in his clothes and he was comforted by their weight, making him feel at ease. He looked around the English town where he had moored the Yacht at and decided that it would be a good place to move around.

He could leave the crew with the yacht and still ensure that it would remain in mint condition. He had full trust in the crew which didn't disturb him as he trained to confront the agent of the MI-6 known as 007.

He apparated from the deck, having left instructions for the crew to use and then appeared in the middle of Hogsmeade, directly heading towards a show as to not cause too much of a ruckus. He knew that he should need some wizarding robes if he would go unnoticed in the wizarding world. He could faintly make out some of the wizards looking at him strangely but he decided not to really care too much for that.

When he stood there, being fitted for robes he looked at the other customers in the shop and saw a pretty girl with dark-blonde hair looking at another woman who seemed to be older then her with a venomous glare. The older woman was holding up a robe and squealed that it would look so good on her little Nymph.

"Nymphadora Tonks?" he spoke and she turned to look at him and a smile stretched on his face. The Metamorphmagus was really there and looking at him and he could feel his own hormones react to the situation she was finding herself in. the clothes seemed to stick on her body since they were muggle clothing and thus not flowing like the robes that most people wore.

The wizard measuring him told him that he was finished and that his robes would be finished within half an hour. Harry smiled and walked over to Tonks and said; "Long time no see, darling." He flashed white teeth at the girl and said: "I'm sorry but could you please make sure that you stay away from Owlbears? Last time you barely escaped with your life intact and if I hadn't been there, you would have been mincemeat." He grinned and fingered his firearm through his clothing. He looked at the woman and said; "I believe that this lovely woman is your mother?" he was about to extend a hand in greeting but was tackled to the ground by an excited Tonks who seemed to have wanted to hug him or do something similar to that.

* * *

They tumbled to the floor and Harry looked at her and said: "Well it seems that you just cant keep your hands off my hot and sexy body, Nymphie. Maybe I'll show you some new exercises tonight…." The grin on his face clearly stated that he really wanted to have some relief. He was still a virgin for Christ's sake and he really didn't want to die without having sex at least once in his life.

Her blush was lighting up her face and he could feel laughter bubbling to the surface as she looked like a tomato. He grinned and said; "Well you'd be the first one I ever shagged, and you could tell your friends that you just shagged someone VERY famous…"

He pushed her off of him and then got up and looked at Tonks and said; "I would like you to join my organisation I am intent on making. If I seem to recall, you were about to enlist for Auror recruitment or something similar to that?" she was now glaring at him but nonetheless gave a nod while Andromeda just looked at the pair from behind them, beginning to match them up mentally and could already see the wedding.

"Well Tonksie, I'm sure you'd be willing to know what your new employment would entail. But this is a place that is a little bit too public to discuss these things. Why don't I pay for all of your robes and then we'll go to my yacht where we can talk further?" Andromeda and Tonks nodded and Harry quickly put a bag with galleons on the counter and when the robes were finished they departed, Harry taking Tonks her robes too, the ones which had already been selected and not the one that Andromeda had selected. Harry grabbed the women by the arms and with a snap they apparated with him into the yacht's conference room. Harry pointed at the seats and said: "Seat yourself."

He looked at them with his golden eye and said: "Nymphadora Tonks, you have been selected by me, Harry James Riddle to join up with an organisation I will found that will be called SPECTRE, after the recently disabled organisation by Ernst Blofeld. My teachers were a member of the organisation and I'm sure that the message that we will portray to the world as a global terrorist cell will be good for all of us. Thanks to my special status within the muggle underworld, where I am a top-notch assassin named GoldenEye thanks to the golden eye you can see in my skull." He rolled his eye, showing it to the women. Andromeda simply accepted it, waiting her daughters answer to his question.

She was thinking about the proposition and knew that she owed the man called Harry Riddle a Life Debt and would need to keep it. She didn't know if he really wanted to do it and she simply lowered her head, thinking about it.

"You don't need to feel forced into joining the organisation just because you owe me a Life debt. I want an honest answer please." His brow furrowed as he was starting to think about different approaches that could be used to terrorise the world. He could unleash Dementors on everyone but that wouldn't sat e him. He wanted vengeance on the one man that had seemingly doomed his entire life. James Bond…

He looked at her as she gave her answer: "Yes." the word echoed through the room as he looked at her and said; "Alright. You are now officially a member of SPECTRE. Please try not to kill me on sight whenever you see me."

With that he made himself look like he normally looked, an aged Harry Potter. His famous scar came back into view and his shaggy hair had grown longer then it normal woulde. The piercing green eye and the golden one stared at the two women and said: "The name is Harry James Potter. Pleased to meet you once again ladies. I trust none of this would go beyond your lips, Nymphadora, Andromeda?"

Seeing both women nod he grinned and said; "Well after you promise on your magic not to tell anyone about me being here, I'll tell you why I am here." They promised him that they would never tell anyone about his existence until he told them to. Andromeda was thinking because of a timeturner messing all things up by causing a paradox.

"I was brought here by a potions accident. I met up with a fellow named James Bond and we got accepted into the MI-6. To make a long story short: he betrayed me, I got a new eye, and now I'm out for his head. Lord Voldemort will die too once I track him down." His teeth glinted at that and he quickly morphed back his features into those of James Riddle. He looked at the two women and said: "Andromeda, can I trust you to never tell anyone about this meeting, not even Dumbledore?" she sighed and seemed to think about it. Then she spoke, her voice still being tinged with doubt. "Yes." She looked at the man who just gave her a grin and said; "Good that you think so about it. Otherwise I'd have to kill you." he was deadly serious and with that he looked at Tonks and said; "Would you stay here for a while? I would really like to show you something."

She nodded and while Andromeda apparated away she followed him straight into his bedroom/Living room and then looked at him as he slowly turned to her and said; "Give me your right arm."

* * *

Wordlessly she obeyed and he pressed the tip of his wand against her upper arm and then whispered an incantation and she could feel ungodly pain being etched into her arm as she watched how a brand was made on her arm and she cried out in pain.

The golden eye imprinted on her arm shone in the light, the magic linking it to Harry before it sunk in to the skin, not leaving any trace that it had been there. Harry had imitated the Dark Lord's style of marking and had made the mark sink into the skin. Just linking their bodies through magic. She was still sobbing about her arm and he grinned and then just walked through the door and instructed the crew to se4t sail to an island which had a huge fortress on it.

He hadn't told them that it was Azkaban where most Dark Wizards and witches were kept. He walked back to his room and saw that Tonks still hadn't moved. He knelyt down next to her and said: "This is what you'll get for joining me, pleasure…" he kissed her neck and sucked on the flesh., making her moan even though her arm still hurt a little bit. She looked at him and then said; "You want to have sex with me?"

Harry grinned and said: "Yes and I believe you want it too., I thyink I know that you've been thinking about our bodies joining themselves this night and that's one wish I'm intending to grant." With that he slowlyt began to open his clothes, making siure to do it as slowly as possible. She unclothed too and together the pair fell onto the bed, intent on making love to each other., oone because he was simply horny and she was willing and the other, wanting to have at least some affection after so much pain, and just for the experience of doing it with a man the first time….

* * *

A New Chapter! After all the waiting time I have decided to give you the next chapter!

I hope you like this…

Reviews are welcome!


End file.
